1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an architectural sign system for holding one or more sign panels between two horizontal retaining bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signs embody a wide variety of types and styles from letters incised into stone to signs containing extruded sign frames materials. Modern signs use refined coatings and are usually prepared using computer graphics. Architectural sign systems are required for identifying buildings and general areas, directing pedestrian and/or vehicular traffic, and for providing general information on and around building complexes, parks, and other architectural sites. In most cases, many signs are required to provide all the necessary information in and around a specific site. The necessary signs will have different sizes and each individual sign may require one or a plurality of sign panels. In addition, some signs may be one-sided and others may be double-sided. The logistics required for procuring all the necessary parts and stocking all the different types of parts may be difficult when each different type of sign requires different hardware. These signs must withstand all weather conditions and, depending on the location, must deter vandalism.
The use of a xe2x80x9csystemsxe2x80x9d approach allows architects to specify a factory produced design for a signing project. The systems use component parts to create uniform structures that are integrated with a uniform approach to graphics. A large number of different types of architectural systems sign are known. These are complex signs which incorporate complex shapes and parts for both sign leg assembly and panel frame assembly.
Frames required for most architectural signs include complex extrusions which include a retainer for holding only one panel into a frame. As information changes, the entire panel must be replaced, not just a small portion of it. In addition, these frames must be designed as either a single-faced sign or a double-faced sign. Frequently, these types of signs are highly finished and susceptible to vandalism. This type of sign is typically used to display names of buildings or company logos which may be seen from a main road or other distant vantage point. An example of this type of sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,448.
Another example of prior art signs includes those having extruded uprights with a rigid box section connected on the vertical edge to the extruded uprights. An example of this type of sign panel is U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,296. The reference discloses a box section sign attached to extruded shape uprights. The uprights are bolted to a side of the box section. In this type of prior art design it is difficult to exchange the sign panel because a new box section must be installed. It is also difficult to make this a modular design.
Yet another type of prior art design include extrusions which serve as an attachment point to which the signs are mounted. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,715, in which the extrusion is a projection which receives signs and U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,828 in which the extrusions are slots in which the signs are received.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular architectural sign system accommodating rows of sign panels, sign panels spanning an entire sign height, or both, which may be used as either a single-faced or double-faced sign without modifying the structure of the assembly, and which deters vandalism.
According to the present invention, an architectural sign system includes two laterally spaced substantially vertical supports. An upper rail having first and second ends and a lower rail having first and second ends are each connected between the two laterally spaced substantially vertical supports. The upper rail and the lower rail having confrontingly opposed longitudinal channels running between the first and second ends. Each of the channels has a longitudinal central portion and longitudinal side portions. Upper and lower edges of a substantially planar core piece are inserted in the central portions of the upper rail and the lower rail. The central portion of the channels has a greater depth than the side portions. The difference in depth forms stops between the central portion and the side portions which prevent the upper and lower edges of the core from moving into said side portions of said longitudinal channel. Each of the side channels is operable for receiving edges of sign panels, the architectural sign system thus accommodates sign on one of said first planar side, said second planar side, and both of the first, and second planar sides of the core piece.
The sign system according to the invention is supported by vertical uprights. Retaining rails are connected between the posts to hold sign panels. When more than one row of sign panels are required, a retaining bracket is used to separate and hold the two rows of side panels that are vertically adjacently arranged.
The vertical uprights may be inserted into the ground and may include stabilizers for securing the position of the vertical uprights. Other conventional devices and methods may be used for securing the vertical uprights into the ground. Instead of being supported in the ground, the vertical uprights may, be supported on a wall or other vertical support. In a further embodiment, the portion of the posts to which the sign panels are connected may be angled so that they directly face an intended viewer.
The sign system includes a core comprising a planar sheet of material of suitable stiffness which is held between the retaining rails. Each of the retaining rails has a longitudinal channel including a center portion and side portions along either side of the center portion. The center portion has a width w1 and a depth d1 and the side portions have widths w2 and depths d2. The upper and lower ends of the core are inserted into the center portion of the channel in retaining rails. The sides of the center portion form stops which prevent the ends of the core from entering the side portions of the channel. The sign panels are then inserted into the side portions of the retaining rails, and the retaining rails fixedly connected to the posts. Sign panels may span the full distance between the upper retaining rail and the lower retaining rail or two sign panels may be mounted, one above the other. When two vertically adjacent panels are mounted, the bottom end of the upper sign panel and the top end of the lower sign panel are held against the core by a center bracket. The-center bracket is fixedly held against one planar side of the core. The center bracket also has two side channels for holding the side panels. Each side channel has a depth d3 and a width w2.
More than two rows of sign panels may also be installed on one side of the core by installing one of the center brackets between each pair of vertically adjacent rows. In addition, the rows separated by the bracket do not have to extend the entire length between the posts.
Since the core is held in the center portion of the channel, the same rails and core may be used in signs requiring a sign panel on only one side of the core or in signs requiring sign panels on both sides of the core.
The stops for holding the core in the center of the channel may include barriers, which partition the channel into three separate and discrete portions. In addition, the stops may also comprise an edge piece connected along an edge of the core to be inserted in the channel. The edge piece the end of the core that is inserted into the channel has the same width WT as the channel. The depth de of the edge piece is less than the depth dc of the channel. Therefore, in this embodiment, the side channels are formed between the core and the sides of the channel.
In some cases, where a very large sign area is required, a center retaining rail may be used to connect two cores. The center retaining rail is connected between the two vertical uprights similarly to the retaining rails. The center retaining rail holds the bottom of an upper core and the top of a lower core, thereby providing an additional central support for the large sign. Multiple sign panels may be arranged on each of the upper and lower cores as described above.
In general, the present invention is a sign system for identification, wayfinding and information sign programs for parks, campuses and other public places. The sign according to the present invention enables the placement of a variety of sign functions within a common, durable, and affordable structural system. The inventive sign system accommodates single or double face assemblies with the same structural components. The panel assemblies may be ground mounted, attached to a vertical surface or suspended. Using the retaining rails and brackets, a single panel or a group of modular panels may be placed on each face. Modular panels may be grouped horizontalty in rows, vertically in columns, or both. The panels inserted in the assembly may comprise a variety of graphical materials including porcelain enamel on steel, adhesive cut, or screen printed vinyl on aluminum, embedment fiberglass, etched or engraved metal or plastic, or any other material with rigidity and thickness similar to those listed. To resist vandalism, all connections may be concealed or use tamper resistant connections. The basic structure has been engineered for stiffness and durability. A limited number of parts, shapes and connections ensures simple maintenance. The sign system may also be based on principles of sustainable design which uses structural components designs to be recyclable or reusable as configurations change.
The various features of novelty which characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the present invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the present invention.